I won't give up!
by Darkest15
Summary: This is an alistair cousland thing. Luna cousland is taken againts her will with her sister by duncan because she refuses to leave her fathers side. She doesn't talk to him! Read and you'll understand POOR LUNA!  rating may change! You are warned


**chapter one~**

I awoke to the screams and sounds of fighting and my faithful mabari Haku barking and snarling at the door. I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and grabbed my sword and shield, I opened and was immediatly assulted by a knight. I blocked his attack and quickly cut his neck and then went to help Haku with the other one, I peered closely at their shields but they were covered in blood making the crest on the shield too hard to see. I ran into two other men in the hall-way and quickly dispatched them and made my way towards my sister's room, I opened the door to find three men standing over the quivering form of my sister and I automatically released Haku on them and killed the other two. I scooped her up into my arms and covered her with a blanket before making my way to the servants entrance to escape, I had seen my mothers body on the way to Arianna's room.

I found my father in his own pool of blood on the floor of the servants entry and dropped down onto my knee's and shook his pale form "father! are you ok?" he opened one eye with obvious effort and smiled at me and Ari. "Good job pup, make sure you take good care of your sister" he wheezed out, you could hear the blood rattling in his lungs. There was a rattling behind me and Ari and I automatically pulled out my sword and put it to the mans neck quicker then he had obviously anticipated, I released him when I realised it was the grey warden Duncan. 'We have to go now" his voice was gruff and you could tell he had wisdom beyond his years, he seemed weak but in truth he was probably one of the strongest grey wardens. I shook my head not being able to trust my voice and pointed at my farther, I refused to leave without him and I definatly wasn't leaving my sister here. My farther shook his head still with a smile on his lips "pup you must go with duncan and protect your sister" I shook my head in denial again and gripped his hand. "I'm afraid that I will have to invoke the right of conscription" I glared at Duncan. He dared try to take me away from my own family in their time of need, if looks could kill he would be up in flames. I shook my head again and kept my death grip on my farthers hand "I'm not leaving him here" I saw duncan shake his head before he picked up Ari and me in his arms and left farther on the cold stone floor to die. Me and Ari screamed the whole way as we heard the gate give in and soldiers swarm in.

~Time SKIP!~

During our whole journey I refused to talk to the man that traveled with us, it was all his fault that our farther was dead and I think Ari understood that because she stuck close to me and only talked to me. It was understandable considering what those horrible men had done to her not to mention scaring her and killing our entire family except for us. Haku also seemed to understand what was going on and offered Ari comfort when she needed it, keeping Duncan away from her and me while we slept and getting us food.

~ANOTHER TIME SKIP~

When we reached Ostagar Haku instantly ran off, I had Ari asleep on my back and managed to chase him without waking her up "Haku! get back here right now" he stopped for a moment then took off again. All the men were giving me wierd looks and in return I glared at them, they all went back to their jobs after that and payed no attention to the screaming women with a child on her back chasing a mabari.

I found Haku being petted by some man, he was slightly taller then me with dirty blond hair. He looked up at me and smiled at me "is this your mabari?" I nodded stiffly then grabbed Haku's collar hoping to leave before he asked me any more questions. "Hey wait!" I turned around and sighed, I wasn't fast enough, for some reason everyone thought it was wierd that I was walking around I mean I don't have anything on my face I'm just angry looking. "Are you the new grey warden recruit duncan told us about?" I glared at him then nodded my head. I then procceded to walk towards the grey warden camp area duncan told me to meet him at once I found haku.

~whats going on? ANOTHER TIME SKIP!~

When we reached Duncan Ari was still asleep and the strange boy was talking to him, it looked like they were in deep conversation so I just sat down in front of the fire and let haku rest his head in my lap. I patted his head methodically as I stared into the bright orange and red flames that were contained by a small square of wood, "Luna you must go into the wilds and collect two vials of darkspawn blood and some important documents from the old grey warden tower, Alistair will help you incase there are too many darkspawn" so his name is Alistair? huh much better name then mine. My name has to be the strangest ever, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and glared at him "what do you mean _two_ vials?" I heard alistair's fast intake of breath and whipped my head around to glare at him. Duncan shook his head "Arianna will have to join aswell" I shook my head and glared at duncan again pratically baring my teeth at him.

"She's not being dragged into this! I can protect her without her being a grey warden" I snarled at duncan, no way in hell was I letting Ari join this sick order of people who show absolutely not mercy. She was too innocent and soft hearted, I would hate having to watch her grow cold and withdrawn. I heard Alistair fiercly whisper to duncan but he just ignored him, I on the other hand had stood up holding Ari close to my chest "Your not touching my little sister!" I screamed it so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Duncan shook his head and pulled out two vials of darkspawn blood "I guess I will have to use the spare's, Alistair, Riordan, please restrain the two girls and Kennel master please hold the Mabari" Everyone seemed to surge into action at once. Alistair wearing a face of guilt while riordan seemed to be cold and withdrawn exactly how I didn't want ari to be like. I tried to run but sadley Alistair grabbed me and riordan tried to pry Ari from my arms. The kennel master gave a loud shout as Haku wriggled free and tackled Alistair off us, I instantly got up and tried to run but was frozen with a mages spell and so with my last strength I threw Ari towards Haku and he grabbed her and took off.

Then all there that was left was darkness as Duncan pried open my mouth and poured in the darkspawn blood.

The last thing I heard was Ari's screams and Haku's yelps.

**If I spelt anything wrong please feel free to correct me in the Review**

**- YOU SEE THAT BUTTON! YOU CLICK IT! ITS A LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!-**


End file.
